thewarriorcatsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
IrisClan
Welcome! This Clan is owned by Wolfspirit. Ask in the comments to join with the following: Name: Gender: Eye Color: Pelt Description: Family: Description RainbowClan is home to many odd cats. Cats who have wings, cats who can turn into other animals, cats who can change their fur color and more! When a cat dies and goes to the Place of Clouds, their fur can either become red, orange, yellow, green, blue, violet, or all of the above. If the cats goes to the Place of Fallen Warriors, their fur turns jet-black. Others We Roleplay With *Place of Fallen Warriors Current Events *It's currently green-leaf. *The Place of Fallen Warriors is secretly planning an attack. *Loners are hunting on their territory. *RainbowClan is planning an attack on the loners. Members Leader: :Rainbow - beautiful, sleek-furred, pure white she-cat with large, sleek wings, swirls of blue, violet, red, and green, a long, bushy tail, small paws, powerful hind legs, small ears, long claws, and violet eyes. She is loyal and kind, and is the first leader of RainbowClan. (Wolfspirit) Deputy: :Archeye - a handsome dark, brown-russet tom with large, feathery wings that have white tips, and a white chest,paws,belly and ears, and has sparkling blue eyes. He is wise, fiercely loyal, and one of the Clan's best fighters, and can make his wings disapear and come back whenever he likes. Mate, Dovesong (Prowllu) Medicine Cat: :Fluttershy - pale gold she-cat with a light pink tail, wings, and cyan eyes. She is shy, quiet, but friendly, and loves to help out her fellow Clanmates. (Emberstar) Medicine Cat Apprentice: :Needed Warriors: :Skyfoot - small, sleek she-cat who can change her fur color any time she wants, though her left front paw is always blue-gray. She is usually gray, and she had deep blue eyes. She is clever and kind. (Wolfspirit) :Redblaze - massive, muscular, jet-black tom with a long tail, long, curving claws, and blood-red eyes. He is sly and a killer. He was sent by the Place of Fallen Warriors to spy on RainbowClan. He can also read minds, which is why they sent him to be the spy. He fell in love with a RainbowClan warrior, which may force him to turn against the Place of Fallen Warriors. (Wolfspirit) (Mate: Snowstorm) :Snowsky - aqua she-cat with a white tip of tail and lavender eyes. She has the ability to shape-shift into anything she chooses, but will only use her ability for the good of her Clan. (Emberstar) :Nettletail - primarily light brown tom that can change his fur color to any color, and has dark blue eyes. He is patient, sympathetic, and friendly. (Emberstar) :Aero - a tall, jet black tom with a swirl of multi-colored fur over his left eye, which is gold, and his right eye, which is silver, and long, sleek black wings. He can lose no fight to any cat, and he is silent, wise and always on guard, making him a hard cat to get along with. :Tigerspirit - large, strong, dark brown tabby tom with thick fur, a long, thick tail, long, curving claws, and dark amber eyes. He is clever and sly, and he can turn into a tiger. Mate, Owlsmoke (Wolfspirit) :Owlsmoke - thick-furred, long-legged, pretty, pale tan, almost white, she-cat with tiny black dots on her chest and front legs, and a short tail. She can turn into any animal she wants, though is usually either a barn owl, dire wof, eagle, or lion. Mate, Tigerspirit (Wolfspirit) Apprentices: :None Queens: :Dovesong - a small, lithe and skinny she-cat with sleek white fur and reddish-amber eyes. She can turn into other cats, and when she wants, she can immediately know everything about them, and she is sly, smart and brave. Mate, Archeye. (Prowllu) :Snowstorm - strikingly beautiful snow-white she-cat with streaks of pale gray, a long, bushy tail, short, sleek, glossy fur, thorn-sharp claws, and stunning dark blue eyes flecked with a deep green. She is one of the only cats able to turn invisible. She can also control the weather, though normally is depends on her mood. She is loving and loyal, and is the best fighter in the Clan, despite her small size. (Mate: Redblaze) (Wolfspirit) Kits: :Larkkit - a dark brown tabby tom kit with sleek wings, like a lark's, and a shape-shifting ability. He has amber eyes and a long, bushy tail, and is fiercely loyal and wants to be the leader of the Clan one day. (Son of Dovesong and Archeye) (Prowllu) :Skykit - a light, lithe skinny tan she-cat with bright blue eyes and a white chest,paws and ears, and a pair of dissapearing wings, like her father's. She has similar powers to her mother's, but can't turn into the cat, she just knows things about them. (Daughter of Dovesong and Archeye) (Prowllu) :Bravekit - large, strong, silver bengal tom with a long, thick tail, long, thorn-sharp claws, and deep blue eyes. He can shapeshift, and is always in his wolf form. He is loyal and clever. (Son to Rainbow and an unknown tom) (Wolfspirit) :Echokit - strikingly beautiful she-cat with a glossy silver tabby coat, a small pink nose, a long, thick tail, and deep blue eyes. She is loyal and clever, and always try's to prove herself to be a good warrior. She has the same power as her mother; she can turn invisible. (Daughter to Redblaze and Snowstorm) :Midnightkit - beautiful black she-cat with a glossy coat, long fur, a small gray nose, a long, bushy tail, and dark blue, almost black, eyes. She is clever and caring, and has long, sleek black wings that she can make disappear. She can also see and talk to Place of Clouds cats. (Daughter to Redblaze and Snowstorm) (Wolfspirit) :Rabbitkit - massive, powerful, sleek black tom with broad shoulders, powerful hind legs, a stump for a tail, and cold icy-blue eyes. He is sly and arrogant, and with the rumors about Redblaze being a Fallen Warrior cat, many believe he will become one. He can read minds like his father, and also control and summon fire. (Son to Redblaze and Snowstorm) (Wolfspirit) :Silverkit - tiny she-cat with a sleek silver tabby coat, small snow-white paws, a small black nose, small ears, and bright green eyes. She is quiet and shy, and is usually ignored. She can turn into any bird of her choice, and she prefers being a bald eagle. (Daughter to Redblaze and Snowstorm) (Wolfspirit) Elders: :None ~~ Rogues: :None Loners: :Reed - large, thick-furred black tom with long legs, a black nose, long whiskers, and icy-blue eyes. He is one of the loners who is hunting on RainbowClan's territory. :Coal - massive, muscular gray tom with black spots on his tail, unusual black claws, and deep amber eyes. He is ruthless and a killer, and is allied with Redblaze. Mate, Snow (Wolfspirit) :Snow - small yet powerful snow-white she-cat with long fur, a long, bushy tail, small paws, and deep blue eyes. She a killer and is allied with Redblaze. Mate, Coal (Wolfspirit) Kittypets: :None RPG ---- Fluttershy flew slowly just above the ground, scanning for signs of herbs. I could really use an apprentice, she thought to herself. Oh well. I'm sure I can do this on my own. Mista Ember Merry Christmas, every Warrior! >.< 22:49, December 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- Owlsmoke flew up next to Fluttershy in her barn owl form. "Need help collecting the herbs?" she asked. --❄Wolfspirit❄ [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Merry Christmas!]] 23:29, December 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- Fluttershy nodded. "Yes, please," she meowed in her trademark soft voice. "Leaf-bare just passed, and I need to restock my herbs." Mista Ember Merry Christmas, every Warrior! >.< 23:54, December 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- "There's some catmint!" Owlsmoke hooted. She landed on a low branch, then turned into a cat. She hopped down from the branch, following Fluttershy to the patch of catmint. --❄Wolfspirit❄ [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Merry Christmas!]] 03:09, December 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- Fluttershy hovered above the catmint. "Thanks, Owlsmoke. You have some pretty sharp eyes." Owlsmoke flicked her tail. "Yeah... let's go find some more herbs." Mista Ember Merry Christmas, every Warrior! >.< 22:19, December 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- Owlsmoke turned back into a barn owl, then followed Fluttershy. --❄Wolfspirit❄ [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Merry Christmas!]] 01:22, December 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- Aero was sitting in the camp next to Archeye. "Perhaps we should send out a few more hunting patrols," he said thoughtfully. Aero nodded. "I'd lead one." he meowed. "Great!"Owl [[User:Wolfspirit97|''I'm still alive but I'm barley breathin']]01:33, December 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Archeye!" Rainbow called to her deputy. "Yes, Rainbow?" he asked. "We're going to attack the loners at sun-down. You will lead one patrol with Aero, Owlsmoke, and Redblaze. I'll take Skyfoot, Tigerspirit, and Snowsky," Rainbow and Archeye gathered the chosen cats. Rainbow and Archeye quickly went over the battle plan. "It's time to go," Archeye meowed. The sun was sinking below the horizon. --❄Wolfspirit❄ [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Merry Christmas!]] 01:43, December 18, 2012 (UTC) "Owlsmoke- follow Aero down there," Archeye ordered, flicking his tail towards a dip near the camp. Owlsmoke hesitated, looking at the huge tom cat, then following him as Aero picked his way carefully down the slope as silently as a snake. "Come on Redblaze." he said, running down carefully to the other section. Rainbow's tail was twitching, and then she waved it. The battle had begun. Archeye led Redblaze into the loner's camp as Tigerspirit and Snowsky raced down into the camp. "Attack!" he yowled, throwing himself onto a sleek she-cat, who spat in fury. Redblaze twitched, watching the battle from narrowed eyes before he tackled a huge gray tom. "Come forth and attack!" Rainbow yowled after awhile, and the rest of the cats slipped into the fight, snarling. Aero had a massive tabby pinned down, and was frightning it with just a simple curled lip. The enormous jet-black tom was extremely scary, his huge wings folded out, and he looked like an evil Fallen Warrior. "Stop hunting in our territory!" Archeye snarled. Redblaze flitted a look to the gray she-cat he had pinned down. Owl [[User:Wolfspirit97|''I'm still alive but I'm barley breathin']] 02:43, December 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- Redblaze let the gray she-cat up. She raced away. He leapt onto a black she-cat, though his claws and the she-cat's were sheathed. ~~ Owlsmoke was pinned down by a large gray tom. She hissed, then turned into a dire wolf. The tom scrambled away as she stood up. --❄Wolfspirit❄ [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Merry Christmas!]] 02:58, December 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- Snowsky turned around at a bite on her flank. A tabby she-cat was raking her fur, eyes blazing. Snowsky narrowed her eyes, and turned into a tiger and let out a roar. The tabby screeched and ran away, tail hanging and eyes wide in fear. ~~Fluttershy crouched behind a bush, wings unfolded and with herbs at the ready to treat any wounded cats. Mista Ember Merry Christmas, every Warrior! >.< 23:23, December 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- Skyfoot let out a screech and fell to the ground as a huge black tom landed on her back. She tried arching her back to throw him off, but he was too heavy. Every time she tried to breath, all she got was a mouthful of fur. She began getting light-headed, and the last thing she heard before everything went black was Owlsmoke desperately calling her name. ~~ Owlsmoke growled, then crashed into the black tom that had pinned down Skyfoot. He scrambled to his paws, and was about to leap until he realized that she was a wolf. She let out a low growl, and the tom raced away, his tail between his legs. Owlsmoke turned to Skyfoot. She gently grabbed her by the scruff and dragged her over to Fluttershy. Once Skyfoot was safe with Fluttershy, she leapt away into the thick of the fightning. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|Go 49ers!]] 04:24, December 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Oh Clouds, oh Clouds, oh Clouds," Fluttershy meowed worriedly as she searched through her herbs. Skyfoot moaned quietly. "Here it is," Fluttershy pronounced, pulling out thyme. Mista Ember Merry Christmas, every Warrior! >.< 05:56, December 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- ''Great Clouds, how many cats are there? Owlsmoke thought as a massive dark gray and small but powerful white she-cat leapt towards her. ~~ Redblaze looked around at the fighting cats. What do Snow and Coal think their doing! --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Go 49ers!]] 07:45, December 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- Rainbow chased the last cat, a large black tom, away. ~~ Rainbow led the cats back to camp, Owlsmoke next to her. "Rainbow, I should treat those-" Rainbow waved her tail. "I'll come to you once everyone has been seen," she meowed. Fluttershy dipped her head, then padded away to treat Aero, who was bleeding from a wound on his shoulder and flank. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|Go 49ers!]] 08:15, December 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- "There, you're done," Fluttershy told Aero. He rolled his shoulder. "Thanks, Fluttershy," he meowed quietly, and walked away. Fluttershy then turned to treat Owlsmoke. Mista Ember Merry Christmas, every Warrior! >.< 18:54, December 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Dovesong, can you come here?" Archeye called to the queen,who's head was poking out of the nursery. "Sure, what do you need?" she purred, padding out of the den and over to him. "Can you go help Fluttershy? She's overwhelmed and I want her to atleast get some rest tonight." he asked. Dovesong nodded. "Sure, that's no problem.. Fluttershy!" she padded off, waving her tail as the medicine cat nodded her head, giving her directions. Owl [[User:Wolfspirit97|''I'm still alive but I'm barley breathin']] 04:20, December 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- Rainbow padded into the nursery. She curled up around Bravekit, who was already asleep. ~~ Bravekit blinked open his eyes. He stood up and arched his back, then he noticed that he was in his cat form. He quickly turned into a wolf, then raced out of the nursery to join his denmates. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Go 49ers!]] 05:26, December 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Oh, thank you so much, Dovesong," Fluttershy meowed quietly, flying inside the medicine den. Dovesong followed. "So what do you need me to do?" "Can you put these three herbs into leaf wraps for me, please? Then I can just grab them and use them." Fluttershy gestured to the three hebrs lying on the ground with her tail. Dovesong nodded. "Will do." Mista Ember Merry Christmas, every Warrior! >.< 19:58, December 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Quick, Fluttershy!" Redblaze yowled, his jet-black pelt bristling in alarm. "What is it?" Fluttershy demanded. "Snowstorm is having the kits!" Fluttershy leapt to her paws, grabbed some herbs, then dashed toward the nursery, Redblaze and Dovesong close behind her. Inside Snowstorm lay on her nest of moss and feathers, squirming in pain and letting out screeches as spasms corrupted her body. ''Her kits aren't due for another half-moon! she thought. "Dovesong, I need you to get a stick, and Redblaze, you get some wet moss," Fluttershy ordered. Both Redblaze and Dovesong raced out the den, soon returning with the moss and stick. (An hour later) Redblaze paced outside the nursery. He'd been kicked out because there wasn't much space. Fluttershy finally poked her head out of the small den. "How is she?" Redblaze asked at once. "She seems fine, just weak. And you have four healthy kits," she purred. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Go 49ers!]] 15:34, December 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Oh, thank Cloouds!" he exclaimed, then nudged his way into the nursery. "Careful, Redblaze. There's not a lot of room in here; we don't want cats getting crushed," Fluttershy meowed, hovering above the crowd of cats inside the nursery. Mista Ember Merry Christmas, every Warrior! >.< 21:23, December 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- Once Redblaze reached the nest, Snowstorm was busy licking a small black she-kit. He purred as saw his new family, his eyes shining with pride. Snowstorm looked up from the kits, and meowed, "What are we going to name them?" Redblaze crouched down next to his mate. "What about Echokit for silver tabby, and Rabbitkit for the black tom?" he asked. Snowstorm nodded. "And Silverkit for the silver tabby and Midnightkit for the black she-cat." --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|Go 49ers!]] 01:09, December 27, 2012 (UTC) ---- Fluttershy lowered herself to be just above the mates' heads. "I'm so glad for you," she meowed quietly, but joyfully. "I know these kits will grow up to become great warriors." Mista Ember Merry Christmas, every Warrior! >.< 22:40, December 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Redblaze nodded his thanks, then padded out of the den and collapsed into his nest. (This is when he's in the Place of Fallen Warriors). Once the kits settled down, Snowstorm finally fell asleep. (The next day) Snowstorm blinked open her eyes, and saw a small black she-kit looking up at her. "Midnightkit!" she purred. "Your eyes are already open!" --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|Go 49ers!'']] 23:27, December 28, 2012 (UTC) ------ Category:Roleplay Category:Clans